This invention relates to abrasion shields, especially for protecting a door from being scratched. The invention is more particularly directed to a flexibly resilient lock box door protector that shields a door from scratches from a realtor's lock box, identifies the realtor by name, and provides a place for conveniently dispensing the realtor's business cards to drive-bys.
At the present time, when a new or unoccupied home is being shown by a realtor, the realtor generally gains access to the home via a lock box which is locked to the doorknob stem on the front door of the home. The lock box itself is a small key safe, which is opened by another key in the realtor's possession. These boxes, which contain keys to the house, are loosely suspended on the doorknob stem, and can swing and scrape the door every time that the door is opened or closed. The key box can result in chipped paint or other damage on the front door. The doors of many new homes are scratched by movement of the lock boxes. Often, the door is so badly scratched by the hanging lock box that it is necessary to repaint the door before the new owner moves in.
The lock box itself does not provide any identification of the realtor, and certainly does not provide any way for any prospective home buyer who sees the home while driving past in the neighborhood, i.e., a drive-by, to learn how to contact the real estate agent.